We Can't
by jedabbey
Summary: Ugh, I'm so sorry some of these chapters are all messed up! It should be fixed now :) Jed can't be with Abbey because he's going to be a priest...or is he?
1. Chapter 1

He extended his hand for her to shake like he does with everyone but this time he slipped her a note. "I'm going to miss you," he said whispered sadly as she was walking into the church. She gave him a shocked look. They had ended their relationship a few weeks ago. "I have to say that to everyone," he cleared up.

"Oh…" she was disappointed. "I'll miss you, as well, Josiah," she said and continued walking along with her family. When she sat down she opened the note he gave her.

'Meet me after church,' he wrote. Her heart raced. 'What could he possibly want?' she thought.

During the whole service she couldn't stop thinking about him. He would be an amazing priest, she just knew it. She let her mind wander to what their life would be like together as a couple, growing old together, kids with his eyes and her smile, living on the farm with horses, it was beautiful. She came back from her thoughts as the service ended. Usually her family mingled for a while so she went off to find Jed.

She snuck into the scarcity which is where they usually met in secret, but he wasn't there.

'Did he want me to meet him somewhere else?' she thought. She took out the note again and looked on the back but there was nothing. She heard the door open and hid in one of the closets.

"Abbey?" he called out.

She opened the door.

"Hiding?"

"Yes, I didn't want to get caught,"

"Doing what? Saying goodbye to an old friend?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I really am going to miss you," he said after a few moments of silence.

"I wish you didn't have to go,"

"Yeah, me too but they need me in Rochester,"

"I need you," she whispered.

He looked at her sad face and stepped closer to her. He was inches away from her face. He kissed her deeply, but she pulled away.

"Don't," she said.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I just — we can't, Jed,"

He sighed, "yeah,"

She looked around the room awkwardly.

"You're still going to come tonight to my going away party right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it,"

"Ok…good,"

"Why did you ask me to meet you?"

"I just wanted to be alone with you one last time," he looked at her sincerely.

"Jed," she whispered.

"I shouldn't have but, damn, how could I not, Abbey? I love you,"

She stepped toward him and kissed his cheek, "I should get going,"

"Me too, but I'll see you tonight,"

"Of course,"


	2. Chapter 2

He walked around his house aimlessly until he saw Abbey's car pull up. The party was already in full swing with tons of good food and good alcohol. He practically ran out the door to greet her.

"Hi Jed," she smiled as she got out of her car.

"Abigail," he tried to be cool.

"Here. I got you something," she handed him a box.

"That's funny because I got you something too,"

"Oh?"

"Come with me," he grabbed her hand but then let go, "sorry," he blushed.

They went back inside Jed's house and out into the backyard where no one was.

He put Abbey's box on a table and turned to her and pulled out a long slender box from his jacket pocket and gave it to her.

"Oh Jed! You shouldn't have!"

"I hope you like it," he said as she unwrapped it.

It was a silver bracelet with a heart shaped locket and in the locket were pictures of him and her.

"Jed! I love it!" she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's so you'll never forget me," he laughed.

"I would never," she whispered. "You can open the gift I got you,"

"Ok," he grabbed the box and carefully unwrapped the wrapping paper.

Her gift to him was a vintage compass. It was also engraved, 'To Jed, you'll always find your way back to me,'

"Abbey, I love it! It's great,"

"I'm glad. You're a hard one to shop for," she smiled.

"I'm really glad you came,"

"Me too…but I'm also sad to see you go,"

"We'll cross paths eventually…maybe when I trip at the pulpit, crack my head open and you'll be the one to operate on me," he laughed.

"I can see it happen," she laughed with him. "Shall we get a drink?"

"Yeah,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, you're looking gloomy," Millie said to Abbey as she sat at the table.

"Jed left this morning," she said sadly.

"Oh, Abs, how are you doing?"

"Fine. It's just hard…now it's really over,"

"We can always go visit him,"

"Yeah…."

"Maybe we should go out tonight and get your mind off things?"

"I can't I'm having dinner with my parents tonight….but thanks," she smiled softly.

—

"Abbey! It's so good to see you honey," Abbey's mom greeted her.

"Hi mom," she walked into the comfort of her childhood home where everything was the same and it even smelled the same.

"Come in, everyone's in the kitchen,"

When Abbey walked into the kitchen she was greeted with a big surprise.

"Jed?"

"Hi Abbey," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jed, honey, why don't you and Abbey go take a walk?" her mom suggested.

He nodded and led her out the door.

"I'm glad I could surprise you," he laughed.

"Why are you here?" she said seriously like she had no time for games.

He took her hands in his, "I was driving and I was there for about an hour when I had this sinking feeling that I don't want to be a priest and instead I wanted something more. I felt like something was missing and it was you. It's always been you even when I didn't want it to be, even when it broke my heart over and over again. It's just always been you."

She began to tear up, "Jed no, I'm not what's missing. This is just new,"

"Abbey I'm serious," he let go of her hand and put a hand in his pocket and got down on one knee, "Abigail Anne Barrington, will you marry me?"


End file.
